Fue por ti
by Slinky-Pink
Summary: Jirou llega a casa de Mimiko despues de una terrible pelea...prometio regresar y lo hara...todo fue por ella. Mi primer fic de BBB y el primero en español! kyaaaa! n.n RR pleaz!


**Este es mi primer fic de black blood brothers y el primero en español**

**Ojala les guste!! n.n**

**-o-o-o-o**

Un joven se encontraba en camino para la casa de cierta castaña, iba caminando a paso algo lento, pero esto era solo por la cantidad de heridas y magulladuras que tenia, el joven de cabellonegro caminaba vacilando el equilibrio. Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la madrugada.

-"_prometi__ volver a casa…y ahora lo cumpliré…solo debo llegar"-_se decía a si mismo el joven

A lo lejos se empezaba a divisar elapartamento , lo que hacia que el joven se alegrara…aunque su cuerpo no resistía, su voluntad si, lo que hacia que sus pies se siguieran moviendo,

-"_nunca creí que todo acabaría así, perdí, en una batalla, lo que me a costar la…vida, es difícil admitirlo pero, tristemente es verdad. No puedo creer que todo acabe tan rápido… ¡NO¡No ha acabado¡Debo de llegar!…no…no permitiré irme de aquí sin haber luchado…me voy a quedar…no, no me perdonaría…no puedo dejar tantas cosas al asar…una de ellas Mimiko…como la extraño, por ella, me voy a quedar ¡esta decidido! Debo de llegar, y…y decirle cuanto la amo…llegare por ella por ti, Mimiko, por ti volveré, por ti he soportado todo este tiempo, y por ti seguiré soportando"_

-Mim…Mimiko-dijo con dificultad, voz salía con mucha dificultad y se escuchaba ahogado-Mimiko-el chico cayo de rodillas en el camino y comenzó a toser… sangre, dejando el camino marcado, y tanto su ropa como su piel teñidos de ese liquido color rojo, ya no le quedaban fuerzas, ya era su hora, no había nada que pudiera hacer, mas que esperar

-no-dijo con su voz ahogada-primero legare al apartamento, de…debo ver a Mimiko-_"por ti…por ti luchare contra la muerte, debo de llegar" _se puso de pie y siguió caminando, levantó su vista, el templo quedaba ya a pocos pasos, su bastón cayo al suelo creando un ruido sordo, dio un par de pasos mas, pero cayo de rodillas al suelo_ "debo de llegar"_ su cuerpo cayo en el suelo…agotado.

Su vista se nublo…la oscuridad invadió su vicion…

De pronto… abrió los ojos…se encontraba en un cuarto algo pequeño. Se dio cuenta de que las sabanas estaban manchadas de su sangre, lo cual le causo la imprecion de que estaba muerto. De pronto una sensación de mareo lo invadió y cayo sin fuerzas sobre la cama. Los parpados se le cerraban, su cuerpo le pesaba. De pronto alguien entro… era Mimiko.

Ella se acerco, tomó la ropa mojada de sangre y la saco para ir a secarla en algún lugar,Jirou se sentía como un completo idiota por como la había tratado, cuando ella solo se preocupaba por él.

flash back

El old blood se alejaba de la castaña, dejandola atras de el, llorando tristemente. Ella se lo habia rogado, que no peleara, pero su maldita determinacionde venganza lo controlaba, aunque realmente sus sentimientos por Alice habian desaparecido hace mucho.

-debo hacerlo...-se decia a si mismo

-¡No tienes que ir!- le rogaba desde lo lejos -¡Te mataran¡No quiero que eso pase!- ella corrio hacia el y lo sujeto de su brazo izquierdo, tratando inutilmente de que el no se fuera.

-¡Sueltame!- el movio su brazo violentamente, provocando que ella cayera al suelo. El vampiro se dio la media vuelta, sin mirarla -maldita humana inmadura...-

Mimiko lo miro confundida. No podia creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Por favor!- grito aun en el suelo, mientras el hacia caso omiso y continuaba su camino -¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!-

fin del flash back

Pasaron unos minutos y ella volvió con un recipiente con agua y una toalla húmeda, él prefirió fingir que dormía, no quería verla a los ojos y tener que dar explicaciones a su torpe comportamiento.

- Ay Jirou… -su voz detonaba preocupación, casi abre los ojos al sentir sus labios sobre su frente, pero no tenía por qué ya que ella solo medía su temperatura- tienes una fiebre alta…

Y durante varias horas ella se ocupo de Jirou, claro que éste no había podido dormir hasta entonces, finalmente decidió abrir los ojos al sentirla recostada sobre su pecho, rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos para darle calor, al parecer ella estaba fría.

- Mimiko… -llamó suavemente, ella obediente se irguió sobre él para verlo a los ojos

- ¿Qué paso?

- Nada –desvió su mirada, no quería decirle, se sentía avergonzado por ello

- Jirou… -ella solo se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla

Él ya no aguanto más, recibió el beso pero rápidamente tomo el rostro de Mimiko, ella estaba con los ojos completamente abiertos, pero rápidamente su mirada se volvió tierna y dulce, él la acerco lenta y suavemente a su rostro, pero temía que ella se alejará y se molestara para después empezar a evitarlo. Pero sorpresa, no fue así, ella cerró sus ojos esperando que sucediera.

Un beso.

Sentía los suaves labios deMimiko la sobre los suyos, eran dulces y tibios, se sentía extasiado, no podía evitarlo y una calidez invadió su corazón, la apego un poco más a él y ella correspondía a todo.

_Todo fue por ti…_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O**

**Dg1824: que cursi me salió esto bueno jeje espero les guste !!**

**dejen reviews!!**

**atto**

**Kozumy Yukishi**


End file.
